Marital Mayhem
Marital Mayhem is the 8th episode of Total Bellas. It aired on September 13, 2017. Summary Nikki has concerns when J.J. wants to get advice from John about his marital problems, and Brie gives Bryan a feel of what it's like to give birth. Recap JJ and Lauren still haven't quite resolved their issues on the latest Total Bellas, so a compromise is reached wherein he will crash at Nikki Bella and John Cena's villa in Phoenix until things blow over. Unfortunately, a towel-clad JJ wanders by while Nikki is on FaceTime with her mother, leading Kathy to believe Nikki has a secret boyfriend she's hiding from Cena. This idea, of course, is insane, and Nikki (who had, to her credit, kept JJ's secret as promised) must come clean to her folks about her brother's situation to clear her name. This prompts an awkward intervention-style meeting where the Bella family takes him to task for snowboarding in Tahoe on a family trip while Lauren tended to their baby alone. It's worth noting, however, that JJ has no idea what to do and is just trying his best, including seeking some advice from the one man he knows who's been through a similar rough patch: John Cena. He does so against Nikki's wishes, as she's worried that JJ will vent so much that Cena decides that marriage simply isn't worth it. But the big guy is all too happy to lend an ear to someone who needs it, reassuring Nikki that he sees a long, happy future for them down the line and even letting on to JJ that the marriage thing isn't as much of a deal-breaker as it used to be. Really, the only thing he does take issue with is the way JJ wears his ball caps, which, in the grand scheme of things, is small potatoes. Brie Bella is having a baby, and Daniel Bryan has questions. Many, many questions involving vitamins and nutrients and so many other subjects, causing Brie to suspect Bryan might be trying to hog the spotlight of her pregnancy, or at least make it more about his concerns than hers. It doesn't help matters when he insists on buying reusable cloth diapers for the baby, as disposable diapers are an environment-ravaging waste (he even takes Brie to a landfill to prove his point). Given that Bryan is so adamant about sharing the load of the pregnancy, Brie decides to give the man what he wants and hook him up to a machine that simulates labor pains. With the family watching, Bryan takes the zapping like a Zen master (JJ is a little less stoic when he tries it), and Brie concludes that, when it comes to being pregnant, having a husband who's super into the experience and wants to share in it isn't the worst lot in the world to have. Image Gallery Marital Mayhem 2.jpg Marital Mayhem 3.jpg Marital Mayhem 4.jpg Marital Mayhem 5.jpg Marital Mayhem 6.jpg Marital Mayhem 7.jpg Marital Mayhem 8.jpg Marital Mayhem 9.jpg Marital Mayhem 10.jpg Marital Mayhem 11.jpg Marital Mayhem 12.jpg Marital Mayhem 13.jpg Marital Mayhem 14.jpg Marital Mayhem 15.jpg Marital Mayhem 16.jpg Marital Mayhem 17.jpg Marital Mayhem 18.jpg Marital Mayhem 19.jpg Marital Mayhem 20.jpg Marital Mayhem 21.jpg Marital Mayhem 22.jpg See also *Total Bellas External links * Total Bellas #8 at WWE.com * Marital Mayhem on WWE Network Category:2017 television events